1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fry pan, particularly to one having an adjustable position angle for fat seeping out of food to flow down and to be collected.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional fry pans used in most homes may not only waste time but also be not so suitable for properly cooking beefsteaks or pork chops, so special frypans for beefsteaks or pork chops have to be used. As people have high notion of preserving health, they may become more likely to choose food with good taste and high nutrition, hoping few ingredients unfavorable for health are contained in food. For example, meat should not contain too much fat for reducing cholesterol intake Then it is natural that people may demand proper frypans for cooking meat capable of removing as much fat as possible. Nowadays, most fry pans on the market are provided with simple holes or a sloped body to attain the objective. Nevertheless, meat to be cooked is usually positioned horizontally on a fry pan, which is not an effective position for removing fat.
There is another conventional frypan that uses a heater and a temperature controller positioned at one side, but the space for placing food on the fry pan is constant, so meat of different thickness being fried may have differently cooked condition in two surfaces of the meat resulting in a poorly cooked product having a bad outer appearance.
The objective of the invention is offer a fry pan with its position angle upwardly adjustable for a proper angle according to different meats so as to let fat in the meat to seep out during frying and guided to flow down for collection below the fry pan.
The feature of the invention is a fry pan of a body consisting of an upper plate and a lower plate with a pivot connected with a base and a position device combined with the base for swinging the fry pan up and down to a required angle for fat to easily flow down and away from the body.